Laxus likes me !
by TwoMoons17
Summary: Bella had known Laxus the minute she joined fairy tail, never would she expect that he had a crush on her LaxusXOC Rated T because I'm Paranoid


Alice was rolling on the floor laughing, Bella stood there a little shocked but still she found it rather funny. "Laxus….had.. A crush on you" Alice said in between breaths, Markov sat there smirking "don't tell him I told you" he said winking before stumbling away. "He's drunk Laxus probably never had a crush on me" Bella said. "You two would make an odd couple he's so huge and you're so tiny, same tempers though" Alice continued teasing. Bella stood and left Alice their laughing on the floor, walking out of the guild the mage sighed and decided instead of going home she settled on walking around magnolia instead.

The next morning Bella decided to take her mind off Laxus and crushes this meant it was mission time. Minus Alice she really didn't need the teasing right now. "Hey Bella guess whose back" Mirajane called from the bar "who?" she asked. She smirked Bella felt somewhat nervous "Oi Laxus fight me" Natsu roared. Bella froze; Laxus shocked Natsu without even looking at him. Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow were surrounding him, Laxus had a rather bored expression but you could tell by looking at him that he was happy to be back. He looked around and caught Bella's eye he smirked, Bella turned and looked away and decided to go find a mission for herself.

"Hmm Bella" Markov called, Bella looked up from the job bored "yo" she replied "I think it's time you took on an s class mission." He said thoughtfully "umm I kind of failed the exam" she pointed out trying not to remember the experience. "You did come quite far the only disadvantage was the water mage" he said, Bella fumed "if I ever see that little shit again I'm gonna" she growled. Markov sweat dropped while she continued her ranting on the water mage she followed the master up the stairs.

"Here's a mission that's perfect for you" Markov said handing the flyer over to Bella "Assassinate the leader of a dark guild." "it is the last lot of wizards Blue Pegasus sent out failed countless guilds have sent out wizards who are not S class and they have either failed or died." Bella gulped "you expect me not a s class wizard to do it and you know all of this" she yelled. "That's why I'm going with you" Another voice said Bella froze, Bella mentally screamed. Laxus walked over and stood behind her towering over her tiny frame making Bella feel shorter than usual. 'No, no, no he can't come' she mentally yelled "we leave tomorrow" Bella gulped and nodded.

Bella silently snoozed cuddled under warm covers in her bed cuddling up against a wolf plush toy. Enjoying her dreams of a peaceful forest BANG, BANG Bella bolted out of her bed and tripping on the covers she face planted the floor. BANG, BANG she rose and picked up her scythe on the way to the door. Taking a peek all she saw was a cloaked figure Bella bit her lip and thought about climbing out the window. "Open up I know you're at the door" the figure shouted, Bella opened the door the figure had taken his cloaks hood off revealing blonde hair and a lightning shaped scar, tattoo thingy. (Wow that sounded like a blonde harry potter)

"What the fuck" Bella screamed as he strode into her house, slamming the door. She ignored manners at 3 in the morning she had no manners only anger. When she walked into the living room he was sitting in an armchair. "Again what the fuck" she semi yelled, his lips twitched "I said we leave tomorrow" he said shrugging. A smile now playing on his lips as Bella fumed, scythe in hand she was very tempted to swing at him and watch his head hit the floor, oh the temptation.

She grumbled while sitting at the train station waiting for a train at now 4am. Now she wished she had have cut off Laxus's head, the ass had made her wait at the train station for nearly half hour now. Not to mention it was winter and Bella was freezing.

Finally once boarding the train Bella unwillingly followed Laxus in search of a seat. Putting his luggage on the wrack she went to follow suit only to find she couldn't reach. Laxus found this rather amusing but none the less helped her. Sitting on the opposite bench that he was sitting on he then sat next to her. Bella was surprised the fact that he was sitting closer to her than necessary as heat radiated off his body. Leaning on the window she closed her eyes and hoped that when she woke up she would be less grumpy.

Groaning as the sun hit her eyes she buried her face back into her pillow. She raised her arm and smacked the pillow on account of it being too hard. Her pillow chuckled, Bella sighed wait what her pillow chuckled. "What the frag" Bella said nearly falling off the seat Laxus tightened his grip on her waist. Arm wrapped around waist and her 'pillow' turned out to be his side. Bella made a mental note not to fall asleep on trains. Blushing she straightened up and sat there staring out the window trying to distract herself. He had made now move to remove his arm instead shifted so she was now sitting closer to him. Now the old Laxus would have pushed her off and woke her up and then laughed. Instead he actually let her use him as her pillow stealing a glance up at him it was plain to see that he had changed in his year of exile. He looked down and smirked when he caught Bella staring, blushing she looked back out the window this was gonna be a long trip.

Once arriving at their destination they set off to greet the person who requested the removal of the dark guilds leader. "Hm I wonder why just the leader and not the whole guild" Bella thought aloud, "probably because the dark guild hasn't been formed yet" Laxus said who was walking next to her. Bella had a little trouble keeping up with Laxus's longer strides hurrying to catch up to him and not trip. "Makes sense" she replied, reaching the mayors estate seriously this guy's house was in better shape than the town. The maid in a rather scantily clad outfit led the pair to the mayor's office, "mayor Douchenberg will be a moment" once the maid left the room Bella laughed at the mayor's name. She hadn't met him but it seemed fitting, a smile flickered across Laxus's face, a large balding overweight man entered the room. "I am mayor Douchenberg" he announced Bella bit her lip Laxus smirked at her. The mayor went on and on about how terrible the dark guilds leader was and how he had ruined his party. Bella felt like falling asleep but that would make her look bad on her first s class mission. "Capture the leader with haste" Douchenberg yelled Bella woke up from her almost sleep, Laxus was still sitting with his poker face. Douchenberg bid them goodbye throwing a suggestive look at Bella which she ignored, Laxus hands formed fists as the pair left he silently fumed.

Going through the thick forest was nothing for either of the fairy tail mages, Bella went in front hacking away the occasional plant that stood in their way. Laxus however had been silent since the meeting. Then again she didn't go out of her way to make conversation with him either.

Slumping down against a tree Bella felt exhausted they had been walking for nearly four hours straight without breaks. It was late in the afternoon sighing she reached in her bag for her water bottle. The ground shook causing Bella to nearly drop her water bottle, the ground shook again. Looking at Laxus she stood up placing her water bottle back in her bag. Drawing her scythe from its position leaning against the tree "ROOOOOAAAARRRRR"

The huge forest Vulcan now stood between Laxus and Bella. He paid no attention to Laxus "Me like women, women make 33 babies with me" Bella sweatdropped at the pervy Vulcan. Seriously what normal women could have 33 babies? "I'll pass motherhoods not my style." Bella said rolling her eyes the Vulcans eyes narrowed and went to grab her. Barely dodging she raised her scythe and sliced at his hand. "Feisty me likey" he said wiggling his eyebrows Bella scowled "hey you she's already spoken for" Laxus said. The forest Vulcan turned to Laxus who was still standing their calmly "me no like man she mine we will have 43 babies" he said. Bella stood frozen caught off guard by what Laxus said. Lightning cackled around Laxus he then shocked the Vulcan who screamed and fell to the floor.

After the Vulcan incident they decided to move not wanting to attract more Vulcans. "You need to learn to cover up more" Laxus said breaking the silence Bella stopped walking "what's that supposed to mean" she said putting her hands on her hips. She was dressed in a white singlet black high waisted shorts and a black blazer. He said nothing and continued walking Bella let out a low growl she may have been the chain that didn't like eating humans but she would have roasted him and feed him to ones that did. "No tell me I want your honest opinion" she said sarcastically he turned around "your boobs pretty much fall out of the singlet when you move or dodge" he sneered. Ignoring the comment "well most people look at my face and not my tits so I never bothered" she said sarcastically. She marched ahead not caring if he was following or not, realizing that she had gotten quite far she stopped and did the buttons on her blazer up and continued walking.

She continued walking until the sun was beginning to set finally stopping she sat down. Laxus was still a few meters behind but she could tell he had was still walking eventually he stood in front of Bella. Who was still ignoring him she flicked her wrist at the fire pit she had made and purple flame sparked to life. Laxus sat on her left 'worst mission ever' Bella thought bitterly as the wind blew playing with bits of Bella's hair. She would have rathered gone on a normal mission with Alice or Gray now.

The sun had now gone down and Bella was freezing curse not wearing something warmer curse Laxus for being right. Looking down her boobs were nothing compared to Erza or Mirajane but they were still fairly big. Bella puffed her hair out of her eyes, not noticing Laxus had walked over and dumbed his coat on her shoulders. She jumped slightly at the sudden warmth "thanks" she mumbled snuggling into his coat further he grunted. Oddly enough it smelled like the rain right after a thunderstorm, Bella inhaled the scent his coat gave off and let out a relaxed sigh. "Right there just sniffing my coat" he teased, her cheeks went pink "shut up" she muttered. "Sorry" he mumbled "huh" she said turning to face him. "I said I was sorry" he replied a little louder, "what" she said putting her hand behind her ear. He glared at her, Bella laughed at him and nodded "no blood no foul" she said shrugging. "Still your right I should have dressed a bit more appropriate" she said _"she's already spoken for" _Laxus voice rang in her ears 'was he, he couldn't be, was Laxus jealous' she thought glancing at the dragon slayer she blushed slightly at the thought of him being jealous.

The fire had burnt out long ago and they were both still awake, deciding not to relight it Bella gazed up at the stars. Compared to magnolia you could see them much more clearly around here, Laxus shivered. Bella tore herself away from stargazing she scooted closer to her teammate reaching out she touched his face and snatched her warm hand back he was freezing. Pulling his coat off she wrapped put it on his shoulders. His eyes snapped open, "you're gonna freeze" he said throwing it at her, "you're freezing" she said thrusting it back at him. They both glared at each other Laxus pulled his coat on Bella smiled in satisfaction at her victory. She yelped as he yanked her into his lap "Laxus what are you" Bella said freezing when he wrapped his arms around her. So his coat was warming them both. Her face now resembling the colour of the brightest tomato, he pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest. His hot breath on her neck "seriously what" "shut up and relax" he mumbled cutting her off. Remaining frozen for a few minutes she eventually began to relax as she leant against his chest she could hear his heartbeat. Slowly her eyes drooped and the continued until she fell asleep.

When the sun rose the next morning neither of them spoke of what happened they continued to their destination.

It wasn't far now there were only a few members in the dark guild but they weren't the target. Using a compulsion Bella made them forget about the dark guild and return home. Nodding at Laxus the pair split up and searched the guild.

Tingles ran up and down Bella's spine as she searched keeping her scythe in hand and keeping quiet she opened door after door but there was nothing. Making her way back down to the main hall the tingles worsened her stomach lurched and her contractors mark burnt. Bella bit back a scream as she struggled to get back to the main hall. 'I can't blow our cover' she though panting the pain was unbearable. Leaning against the wall she fell to the floor, her pants became louder and louder and then everything went black.

Laxus had been wandering for what felt like hours the hallways seemed to get longer. After finding nothing he went to head back to the main hall the door had dissappered. Turning he went to go to the other passage way. The end seemed a lot further stopping Laxus shot lightning at the end nothing no sound of impact but it just kept going. Suddenly Laxus felt drained and dizzy as the hallway spun eventually he hit the floor and blacked out.

Blinking at the bright light Bella looked up she was hanging from a wall chains wrapped around her hands holding her up. Struggling she went to burn them off, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" an eerie voice said. A man walked out from the shadows he sort of reminded Bella of an Italian mafia boss that she saw in the godfather. 'He must be the dark guilds master' she thought "I have to admit you and your friend have come the furthest than any other guilds." He drawled motioning to the unconscious person on the ground. "Laxus" Bella shouted, "What did you do" she yelled at the mob look alike. "Tch Bella, Bella mind your manners" he said, "how do you" she asked feeling confused how the hell did the dark guild leader knew her name. "I know everything" he drawled Bella, sweatdropped, "sure you do" she said sarcastically. "Be warned young Basker you and your friend shall soon be disposed off" and with that the leader disappeared.

. Shaking her head she struggled against the chains. Looking up at them she frowned "Laxus" Bella said loudly, nothing "OMG LAXUS CREEPY DOUCHENBERGS TRYING TO RAPE ME" she screamed. Laxus shot up looking for said creepy Douchenberg, "wow I didn't think that would work" she huffed. "Where?" he asked, "no clue" she said sighing he easily got her down from the annoying chains. "Thank you" Bella said rubbing her sore wrists, "the bigger question is why they are making it so easy for us to escape" he said, "odd, he said me and you shall be disposed off soon too" Bella added.

The pair had returned to the spot where they had camped, "You wait here I'll go finish him" he grunted Bella stood up in a hurry. "Are you crazy" she said "were a team we have to do this together" she said yanking his arm preventing him from walking away. "You're not strong enough" he said, "either were you" Bella snarled gripping his arm harder. Laxus narrowed his eyes "we need to draw him out if you go charging in like an idiot the same thing will happen you'll blackout" she said putting emphasis on the word "we". Laxus decided to play along "and how do we do that" he said sarcastically Bella looked down. "That's what I thought" he said pulling away from her grip and stormed back in the direction of the guild. She could only stare at him as he walked away 'maybe he didn't change' she thought silently.

"Maybe Laxus could beat him" Bella mumbled silently sitting in the same spot. Hugging her knee's it had nearly been an hour since he had left she didn't know whether to look for him or just wait. Staring at the direction he had left in _'you're not strong enough' _she tightened the grip on her scythe she had gotten plenty stronger. Her magic's power had increased she could hold her own against Mirajane and Freed, she never lost control of her magic anymore.

She ran down the halls for some reason she had a bad feeling as soon as she went into the building. Turning around the corner to the room they were in before she looked around for signs of Laxus, Bella sighed in frustration. Going to the door the man had disappeared off into before she ignored the door knob and busted the door down with her foot.

"Laxus" she semi yelled, said man was lying on the floor rushing forward she dropped to her knees and turned him onto his back. "Laxus" she whispered pushing blonde hair out of his eyes looking around the room. Did Laxus beat him or did he beat Laxus "what the hell happened" she whispered "I won" Bella stood up and took a defensive position, their indeed stood the psycho from before. "Now finally I was just figuring how to get you to come back" he snickered and went to lunge at Bella. Using the scythe she hit him and flinged him to the far right wall changing her scythe into goddess bow she pulled back and shot an arrow in his direction a small explosion went off. Changing back to her scythe she didn't move, "that was too easy" she muttered "it was, wasn't it" he cackled, Bella growled holding her arms out. She changed her godess bow back into a scythe and swung at him again.

Both of the Dark mages clashed repeatedly, Bella launched several arrows; following them she darted below and raised her scythe she swung at him while he was distracted. He managed to block both attacks but barely this time. Jumping back Bella smirked summoning up the last of her energy she launced a large ball of dark magic at him after that everything went black.

Blinking she tried to open her eyes she felt oddly warm and comfortable. Forcing them open light invaded her current view. The same forest from before odd, was it all a dream was she still sleeping on Laxus. Her head was currently in Laxus's lap "your awake" he mumbled, she nodded slowly "it wasn't a dream" he clarified. She felt oddly relived by that sighing "we should get moving soon" she said he shook his head. "You need to rest some more" he said, too tired to argue she sat up Laxus sighed in irritation "what did I say about moving" he said. She adjusted herself so she was curled up in his lap her head resting were his heart was. Laxus's cheeks went pink "Laxus do you like me" he froze at her question his heart beat picked up. Looking down at her big purple eyes blinked at him curiously, slowly he bent down and pressed his lips to hers gently, cupping his face Bella held him there. "I love you bells" he whispered once she had fallen asleep.

"So that's how you and auntie kissed" Laxus nodded holding the small white haired child in his lap, "that's so sweet" she cooed. "It was" Bella said leaning against the doorway "time for bed Lily, Summer's coming to get you in the morning" she mocked scolded Lily climbed into bed.

"So was I really that sweet" Laxus asked looking down at Bella who leaning on his chest. "I said it was sweet not you" she teased poking his chest Laxus growled playfully and lent down and kissed her. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her "I didn't know you said you loved me that day" she teased once they broke apart. "Well I did" he said kissing her neck, "I love you" she said and he kissing his forehead.


End file.
